Tintement de clochette
by Aelig
Summary: C'est une petite boutique, comme tant d'autre à Magnolia. C'est une simple boulangère, comme tant d'autre dans le monde. Mais Betty est là, tout le temps, tout les jours ; elle les a vu grandir et devenir adultes, ces enfants orphelins. Oui, Betty est comme tant d'autres, mais elle a connu le quotidien des mages de Fairy Tail. -OS, pour la Fiction of The Month n 3 de Fairies Fans.


Hey !

Voilà un petit OS que j'ai écrit pour la Fiction of The Month n°3 sur Fairies Fans ! (lien dans mon profil ;))

Le thème était OC :)

N'hésitez pas à donner un petit avis !

_Bonne lecture ! :3_

* * *

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Seuls Betty et l'histoire sont à moi.

* * *

**-X-**

_**Tintement de clochette**_

**-X-**

* * *

La clochette accrochée à la porte d'entrée sonne. C'est un tintement joyeux, qui rappelle l'été, les oiseaux, et les cris des enfants. Il résonne bien fort, met un peu de douceur et d'innocence dans le cœur des clients. Ça leur rappelle le bon vieux temps ; les instants où ils n'étaient que des enfants qui courraient dans les rues, se pourchassant et criant, sous le regard amusé et attendris des passants.

L'odeur est la deuxième chose qu'on remarque, quand on y entre. Une douce odeur de pain fait maison, de gâteaux en cuisson, de confiseries en expositions. Un mélange de fragrances variées qui pourtant se marient à la perfection.

Ensuite, la vue est sollicitée. De toute part, les étals regorgent de pâtisseries toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, superbement décorées, avec mille et une couleurs et formes ; les différents bonbons et autres sucreries offrent leurs plus beaux aspects aux gourmands ; les pains, baguettes et brioches attendent sagement qu'on les remarque, installés pourtant en face de l'entrée, à la vue de tous.

Finalement, les clients éblouit décident de mettre leur goût à contribution : ils piochent sans réserve dans les différentes panières où reposent des morceaux de pains ou brioches variés, s'autorisent à découvrir la nouvelle pâtisserie du jour.

Betty n'habite à Magnolia que depuis deux ans, pourtant tout le monde dans la ville s'accorde à dire que ses pâtisseries sont délicieuses et valent le détour. Ça la fait rougir de gêne, la petite Betty, quand elle en entend parler. Du haut de ses vingt-quatre ans, presque vingt-cinq, elle reste une jeune femme timide et amicale.

Les mains pleines de farines, elle sort de son atelier sitôt qu'elle entend la cloche. Elle entre dans la partie magasin, s'essuyant sur son tablier. Devant elle se tiennent deux garçons qui s'insultent en marmonnant, tachant de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Ils jettent des regards inquiets dehors, comme si un monstre allait arriver et les assommer à coup d'épée. Elle a un sourire attendrit.

L'un est brun, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux gris et froid. L'autre au contraire semble chaleureux : ses mèches roses partent dans tout les sens et son regard vert brille. Betty remarque alors que le rose a une écharpe à motif écaille blanche autour du cou, et que le brun est torse nu. La description et le tatouage visible suffisent pour qu'elle les reconnaisse : Grey Fullbuster et Natsu Dragneel, les petites terreurs de Fairy Tail.

Elle connaît la Guilde, pour y être allée plusieurs fois. Elle y vend souvent ses pâtisseries, et depuis peu les approvisionne en pain. Apparemment, les enfants qui s'y trouvent les adore. La pâtissière a ainsi put entendre le Maître Makarov se plaindre de ses déboires avec « ses gamins » : son propre petit-fils Laxus, en pleine crise d'adolescence ; la petite Cana qui commence à s'intéresser d'un peu trop près à l'alcool ; Mirajane, la démone, qui est venue plusieurs fois à son magasin pour lui acheter des gâteaux pour son frère et sa sœur (Betty la trouve adorable, d'ailleurs), et qui est paraît-il trop... Brutale avec certaines personnes ; Erza, la chevalière rousse qui est tout aussi brutale avec ces mêmes personnes (Betty ne comprend pas pourquoi les deux ne s'entendent pas, d'ailleurs, elles ont beaucoup de points communs) ; la petite Lisana qui part en mission sans prévenir personne ; son frère Elfman qui ramène quantité d'animaux divers et variés à la Guilde ; la petite Levy qui n'a plus d'argent à force d'acheter des livres et qui prend le hall de la Guilde pour une bibliothèque ; et les deux petites terreurs dans son magasin, qui passent leur temps à se battre et détruire tout ce qu'il y a autour d'eux.

Betty ne les a pas tous rencontrés, ces enfants-là ; mais elle entend toujours toute la tendresse de Makarov envers eux, quand il lui en parle. Devant elle, il y a les destructeurs principaux de la Guilde. Mais elle ne s'inquiète pas.

« Un problème, les enfants ? »

Il sursautent, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver.

Grey plisse les yeux et la dévisage. Petite et ronde, la pâtissière a un air tendre qui rappelle celui des mères pour leurs enfants, accentué par ses doux yeux noisettes. Ses cheveux bruns sont attachés à l'arrière de sa tête, sa toque posée dessus. Sur son visage pâle s'étalent des tâches de rousseurs, ainsi que des traces de farine et de chocolat.

Natsu penche sa tête sur le côté, avant de poser une question sur un ton candide.

« Dis, t'aurais pas un gâteau pour calmer un démon ? »

Betty rit, amusé. De par ses visites à la Guilde, elle comprend qui est le démon en question. Elle s'approche des deux enfants, se penchant vers eux comme pour leur confier un secret.

« Je sais qui est le démon... Et j'ai de quoi la calmer. Une pâtisserie qu'elle adore. Donnez-le lui et elle se calmera aussitôt ! Elle ne vous en voudra même plus, quelle que soit la bêtise que vous ayez faites ! »

Les petits mages ouvrent de grands yeux étonnés. Betty va à un étal et attrape un gâteau. Elle le tend aux garçons.

« Ça s'appelle un fraisier. » leur confie t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

* * *

La clochette accrochée à la porte d'entrée sonne. Betty lève la tête et sourit.

« Betty ! Un fraisier ! Vite, pitié ! Viiiite !

- Un ne suffira jamais ! Il nous en faut au moins une dizaine ! S'il te plaît ! »

La jeune femme se pince les lèvre pour ne pas rire. Grey et Natsu on beau avoir grandi et la dépasser en taille désormais, ils resteront toujours les mêmes, au fond. Toujours à se chamailler et faire des bêtises ensemble. Toujours à énerver Erza et à venir lui réclamer en vitesse des fraisiers après.

Sachant qu'ils sont capable de revenir deux fois dans la même journée, Betty a toujours les pâtisseries, en grande quantité, mises de côté pour eux. Elle leur indique d'un mouvement de tête la réserve qu'ils connaissent bien, maintenant.

C'est un peu une routine, à présent. Depuis la première fois où ils ont débarqués en trombe dans sa boutique, Natsu et Grey reviennent à chaque ennuis avec la rousse, soit assez souvent. Ils entrent, demandent les fraisiers, et attendent toujours que Betty indique la réserve avant de s'y précipiter et de prendre les fraisiers. La pâtissière ne leur demande pas d'argent ; mais parfois, elle trouve devant sa porte une enveloppe avec plus ou moins de billet. Elle sait que ça vient d'eux, pour la remercier de la quantité incroyable de fraisiers qu'ils consomment (Ou plutôt qu'ils offrent à Erza en tremblant pendant qu'elle consomme pour eux.). Ça la fait sourire, toujours, et elle ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une profonde affection envers eux.

Betty regarde, amusée, les deux jeunes hommes se disputer en attrapant les fraisiers, rejetant la faute de la colère de la mage chevalière l'un sur l'autre. Ils quittent le magasin à toute allure, avec des derniers « A plus ! », « Merci ! », et autre « On viendra te rembourser aprèèèèès ! Viiiite ! ».

La porte s'ouvre, le clochette retentit, le vent balaye la boutique, apportant avec lui le parfum des glaces et les rires des enfants.

Rien n'a changé malgré le temps qui passe.

* * *

La clochette accrochée à la porte d'entrée sonne. Le vent froid de l'hiver s'engouffre et disperse quelques flocons de neige à l'intérieur du magasin. La porte se referme rapidement, et Betty commence à enlever son manteau. Elle le dépose sur le comptoir, et part jeter la petite boîte qu'elle tient toujours dans sa main.

Elle revient du cimetière. Elle y a déposé une part de gâteau. Celui au chocolat noir et à l'orange, celui que Lisana adorait. Lisana... Cela fait un an à présent qu'elle est décédée. La petite ne méritait pas ça. Personne ne le mérite, bien sûr, mais la blanche encore moins.

Betty soupire. Elle ne veut pas se rappeler de tout ce qui s'est passé, ce jour-là. Mirajane ne s'en est pas entièrement remise (elle est différente, et parfois Betty désespère de revoir un jour la petite démone Mira qu'elle aimait tant.), Elfman non plus (il ne ramène plus d'animaux à la Guilde... Il parle tout le temps d'être un Homme, à présent.). Natsu recommence à sourire, Happy redevient joyeux. Mais Fairy Tail a une atmosphère différente, depuis.

La brune attrape un élastique et entreprend de s'attacher les cheveux. Sa journée de travail peut commencer.

* * *

La clochette accrochée à la porte d'entrée sonne. Une chevelure rousse, une bourrasque de feuilles mortes à sa suite, entre dans le magasin. Erza sourit à Betty. Aussitôt, la femme d'à présent trente-trois ans sort de sous le comptoir une boîte qui attendait sagement l'arrivée de la chevalière.

« Et voici ta part de fraisier, ma chérie ! Comment vas-tu, aujourd'hui ? »

Betty a toujours ce ton maternel quand elle parle, celui qui réchauffe un peu le cœur des orphelins de Fairy Tail. Elle sourit, est gentille. Elle leur donne à tous sans compter, et si ils ne lui donnaient pas d'argent régulièrement, son magasin aurait coulé depuis longtemps. Erza lance un regard avide au fraisier, avant de répondre.

« Bien bien, et toi ?

- Eh bien, tout va bien, comme tu peux le voir ! Les affaires marchent toujours. Dis-moi, tu ne fait pas de missions trop dangereuse, hum ?

- Des missions des Classe S normale, ne t'inquiète pas. Si tu as besoin d'aide au magasin, n'hésite pas ! »

Betty rit gentiment. Erza n'a pas changé depuis la première fois qu'elle était entrée dans cette boutique ! La pâtissière s'en souvient encore. Elle possédait son magasin depuis un peu plus d'un an quand la rousse en avait franchit le seuil, en plein hiver, dans l'espoir de se réchauffer un peu. Son regard chocolat avait été attiré par le fraisier. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle en mangeait dans la ville où elle habitait avant, et Betty lui en avait donné une part. Depuis, Erza revenait tout les jours.

La brune pose son regard attendrit sur la mage.

« J'enverrais une requête à la Guilde ! »

L'automne est beau, cette année.

* * *

La clochette accrochée à la porte d'entrée sonne. Betty, d'un signe de tête, indique à Laki de s'en occuper. Betty s'acharne aux fourneaux. Elle a augmenté sa production, ces derniers temps. Mais elle ne voit pas vraiment la couleur de l'argent. La plupart va dans le paiement pour les différents mages qu'elle engage tout les jours, ou ses dons anonymes pour la Guilde de Fairy Tail.

Son petit monde a bien changé.

Erza. Grey. Natsu. Mirajane. Lisana. Elfman. Cana. Levy. Makarov. Lucy, Wendy, Gajeel, Jubia, qu'elle a à peine connu. La tribu Raijin, Guildartz, les exceeds.

Ils ont disparut. Tous. Et ce depuis bientôt deux ans.

Betty ne sait pas ce qui est le plus cruel. Cette disparition collective et brutale. La lente déchéance des Fées. Ou simplement le fait que le monde continue de tourner malgré la mort de ces enfants, de ces gens bien.

Elle ne sait pas, et n'a pas envie de savoir.

Elle n'a jamais autant travailler que ces deux dernières années. Elle aide comme elle peut l'actuel Maître, Macao, en lui donnant le maximum d'argent. Mais ses efforts ne payent pas. Fairy Tail tombe.

Les Fées sombrent, peu à peu, et elle ne peut qu'assister à leur lente déchéance.

* * *

La clochette accrochée à la porte d'entrée sonne. Des cris joyeux poussés par un bébé font se retourner Betty. Elle observe, surprise, les nouveaux parents. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres fatiguées.

« Bisca ! Alzack ! Comment allez-vous ? »

Leurs visages plus qu'heureux parlent à leur place. Ils sont mariés depuis presque deux ans, et viennent d'avoir une fille. Betty a reçu le faire-part de naissance. La petite est dans les bras de sa mère.

« Betty, nous voulions te présenter notre fille...

- Voici Asuka. »

La petite gazouille lorsque Bisca la dépose dans les bras de Betty. La jeune femme en pleure presque de bonheur.

Elle a appris il y a peu qu'elle est dans l'incapacité biologique d'avoir un enfant. Ça lui a fait mal, ça lui fait toujours mal, elle qui a toujours rêvée d'être mère.

Voir le bébé dans ses bras lui rappelle ce douloureux souvenir. Mais elle n'a pas envie de la lâcher, pas tout de suite. Alors, en la berçant, elle fait faire le tour de la boutique à Asuka, sous l'œil amusé des mages. Betty montre à la petite les confiseries, en lui promettant qu'elle en aurait des gratuites si elle était sage. Le bébé la regarde d'un air intéressé.

C'est comme si Betty avait retenu son souffle pendant trois ans, depuis l'accident de l'île Tenrou.

Avec cette nouvelle vie qui s'éveille au monde, elle se sent revivre dans le sien.

* * *

La clochette accrochée à la porte d'entrée sonne. Betty essuie doucement ses mains sur la serviette et pose sa toque sur l'évier. La boutique va fermer. Elle se demande qui peut venir à cette heure. Elle prend le temps d'enlever son tablier et de le ranger avant d'aller voir. Elle se fige de surprise.

Devant elle, il y a Natsu, Grey, Erza, Lucy, et Happy. Ils discutent joyeusement, et si fort que Betty se demande comment elle a put ne pas les entendre. Happy la voit soudain, et vole vers elle en pleurant.

« Bettyyyyyyyyyyyy ! Lucy m'a obligée à la porter mais elle est siiiiiiiiiii lourde ! Je me suis foulée l'aile ! Tu fait toujours tes délicieux poissons ? Pour me consoler ! »

Personne ne relève l'absurdité de ce que viens de dire le petit chat. Lucy devient rouge.

« JE NE SUIS PAS LOURDE ! IDIOT DE CHAT ! »

Natsu éclate de rire avant de prendre la blonde par les épaules.

« Tu sais Luce, Happy n'a pas tord... Faut que tu te mettes aux régimes. »

La constellationniste devient cramoisie, et se met à poursuivre son coéquipier en proférant des menaces que personne n'écoute. Natsu finit par percuter Grey, et change de 'partenaire de dispute'. Ils en viennent vite aux mains. Erza finit par en avoir assez et les assomme un bon coup.

Betty ne cherche pas à comprendre. Elle sourit juste.

Ils sont là. Ils n'ont pas vieillit, ils n'ont pas changés, alors que sept années sont passées. Mais qu'importe.

Ils sont là.

* * *

La clochette accrochée à la porte d'entrée sonne. Asuka jette un coup d'œil, vérifiant que ce n'est pas ses parents, et continue de lécher sa sucette. Le printemps éclos tout juste, et avec lui les fleurs et le beau temps. Betty sourit. Elle voit Natsu et Grey, un brin paniqués, lui lancer un regard suppliant parfaitement coordonné.

« Et une dizaine de fraisiers, une ! » s'exclame t-elle joyeusement.

Asuka rit. Betty lui a raconté toutes les bêtises qu'on fait les deux jeunes hommes dans leur enfance. Ce n'est pas forcément glorieux. La petite les taquine innocemment, les deux autres grognent.

Sa boutique est de nouveau devenue joyeuse. Tout va bien. Tout est comme avant, presque comme avant. Ils ont tous un peu changés, un peu grandis ; mais c'est ainsi que la vie est faite. Le temps garde son emprise sur eux, implacable. Mais ce sont ces moments simples qui rendent la vie si belle et si précieuse.

Betty est heureuse.

Et une nouvelle fois...

La clochette accrochée à la porte d'entrée sonne.


End file.
